Talon Breaker
by SirJohanGasmaskEsquireIII
Summary: Overwatch caught a break and found a Talon base focusing on genetic experiments, cloning and super-soldiers...now they have to raise one of those experiments, thankfully the Wolf boy is only slightly instinct driven, so he won't be humping anyone's legs anytime soon. P.S. ROCKET GREMLIN FOR LIFE!
1. Chapter 1

Talon Breaker

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Talon files:

Project: Ruptor(Latin, Meaning: Breaker)

Mission statement: engineer a soldier with incredible strength, speed and durability, to surpass even the American SEP, who primary use will be as a lone operative capable of tracking down and eliminating the most heavily entrenched of targets.

Subject: Alpha-13

Enhancements:

Wolf DNA to aid in tracking abilities, side affects: Wolf Ears, Yellow wolffish eyes, more instinctual behavior from time to time(as proven by subject Alpha-2).

SEP serum production implants, to increase strength, speed, durability and reaction times, side affects: heavy muscle structure, and abnormal growth rate, projected maximum height: 7' 6"

Nanotech ocular implants, allowing for various vision spectrums to be viewed with no external equipment, side affects: blue glow of eyes when in use.

Nanotech factory implants allow for expedient healing, increases in strength, speed, durability and reaction speed during an adrenaline rush, side affects: blue glow of blood vessels during adrenaline rush, glowing blue wounds.

I looked up from the file we had retrieved, and I glanced at the infant in the crib next to me. He had Black hair, Yellow eyes and black wolf ears on top of his head.

"Angela, what are we gonna do with him?" Jack asked.

"Vell, ve can't risk the knowledge of his existence getting out…" I said. "But we also need to raise him."

"One of us could take him in!" Reinhardt said.

"Yeah, but would any of us have the TIME to raise him? Gabe asked.

"I'll take him in!" Torbjörn said.

"But you already have Brigitte to deal with?" Ana asked.

"Erm, well, yes, but Brigitte's been wanting a sibling for a while now…" Torbjörn said. "Besides, you guys have already been helping me raise Brigitte since…Ingrid… What's one more to the pack, eh?"

"Aye, 's not like we're strangers to raising kids! I mean! Just look at Fareeha!" Reinhardt said, trying to lighten up his friend's mood.

"Yes, I suppose that wouldn't be too bad…" Ana said.

"Then it's decided, for now we allow the kid to be put under Torbjörn's care…but…what do we name him?" Jack said.

"How about something Latin? To if anything keep vith the theme." I suggested. "…hmmm…" I searched my knowledge for something Latin that would fit him. "Oh! Rex Lupi! King of Volves!"

"Hmmm, Rex Lupi Lindholm…Aye! A good name!" Reinhardt exclaimed.

"Hmmm, does have a certain ring too it." Torbjörn said.

"Hello little WolfsKönig!" Reinhardt said to the child warmly translating the Latin over to German, as he rubbed the child's stomach with his large finger.

"Reinhardt! Be careful! Ve don't know how fragile his surgery scars are!" I barked at the jolly giant.

"Oh come on Angela! It's not like-OW!" Reinhardt exclaimed halfway through his sentence.

Everyone stared at the child as he smiled and laughed with several baby teeth and two large Canines.

"Zen file did mention abnormal growth rate…" I trailed off, before going to look into the file again as it was decrypted by Athena. "…Vhat…ze…absolute…FUCK!" The last word was shouted with the force of Reinhardt's Hammer, startling everyone in the room as the were looking at the wolffish child.

"What is it Angela?" Jack asked.

I turned my computer screen to Jack.

"Gabe, you, Genji and McCree escort Doctor O'Deorain to the interrogation room, Reinhardt, Mercy, Torbjörn protect the kid. Ana with me to the Interrogation Room." Jack barked out as he copied the file to his PDA.

Everyone hurried to comply, this news had gotten ME to swear, and no one had ever seen Jack THIS angry. I quickly grabbed my sidearm out of my desk and ensured that it was loaded as Gabe, Jack and Ana left.

*Jack Morrison, Interrogation room.*

"Hello Moira." I greeted coldly, as Gabe and McCree roughly shoved Moira into the chair on the opposite side of the table.

"Hello Commander." she greeted just as coldly.

"So, I was going through some intel from our last Talon raid, and found THIS…care to elaborate?" I said, putting the section of the file up that had caused enough outrage to make ANGELA swear.

"Project: Ruptor is based off of research obtain from Doctor Moira O'Deorain, unfortunately no test subjects survived her experiments, NOTE: even Talon Doctors were…disturbed by the science conducted by Doctor O'Deorain." Moira read off. "A lab I had worked at before I was hired here was raided some months ago, of course it had been shut down for years before then."

"But what of the…experiments?" Ana asked.

"I will admit, some them were…distasteful…but, oh, wow, I didn't know you could safely put all of those augmentations into one human…you'd think there'd be more side affects…" Moira said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NOTE: Torb's wife is not dead, simply disabled and heavily wounded, three years before this story and a year after Brigitte's birt, so much so that Torb's family moves his family to Overwatch HQ in order to have easier access to the best Medical Practitioner in the world. Other changes will be to 's familial ties, mainly Her mother being a close friend to Morrison having met during the Omnic Crisis but she was later re-stationed to a U.S. Military base in South Korea. As well as Reinhardt having a Niece and Nephew.


	2. Chapter 2

Talon Breaker

Chapter 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Lindholm Family Quarters, Torbjörn*

"Ingrid! I'm back from the de-brief!" I shouted as I continued to rock the little bundle gently.

"Ah! Torbjörn! Have you seen Brigitte? She's been-"

Brigitte fell from a vent cover onto her feet behind her mother, rather quietly for a four year old, then she jumped out in front of her mother's hover chair and shouted. "RAH!"

Ingrid jumped a little in her hover chair and woke up the little tyke in my arms, he started to burble happily as he no doubt sensed the amusement me and my daughter at Ingrid's expense.

"Ah! You feisty little Imp!" Ingrid said with mock outrage.

Then Rex squealed happily as he finally got a grasp on my beard, and tugged.

"YOW!" I yelped as the infant let go.

"Torbjörn, is that, a baby?" Ingrid asked.

"Yes, we saved him from a Talon lab on our last mission! No one else had the time, so I offered to take him in!" I replied. Brigitte had a sparkle in her eyes.

I chuckled and showed the kid to Brigitte, causing her to squeal in delight as she saw him.

"Brigitte, Ingrid, meet Rex Lupis Lindholm!" I announced then I noticed Brigitte scratching Rex's belly. "Careful! He bites."

"Is he even old enough to have teeth?" Ingrid asked.

"Eh, he's not exactly ALL human…" I said slowly.

"Meaning…?" Ingrid asked as Brigitte giggled.

"He…he's a Talon experiment, they made a bunch of augmentations to him, mainly splicing his genes with that of a Wolf's…" I said hesitantly.

"How will that affect his growing?" Ingrid asked.

"Uh, Mercy's still working through the file we got on him…should be another week or so, but we can feed him like a normal child far as I can tell." I said.

At this point Brigitte was cooing at Rex, then she squealed when Rex made a peculiar noise.

"Did you guys hear that?" The excitable four year old asked. "Say it again!"

The bundled up kid makes a quick sharp noise several times, and at first it kinda sounds like he's trying to say something, until… "Brig! Itte!" The little guy shouts. My eyes widen, and Ingrid gasps, Brigitte squeals in delight and in a flash she's swiped the baby from my arms and is rocking him in hers, slowly, his arm peeks out from his blanket and his hand almost cradles Brigitte's face.

"Ha! They've already bonded!" I shouted gleefully.

"Well, you said he's part Wolf, right?" Ingrid asked.

"Yeah."

"Well K-9s are known to be able to sense emotions, feelings and intentions…maybe he has that ability as well?" Ingrid said.

"Aye, that would make sense, maybe it's more advanced because he's got higher mental faculties, more so than most humans, or at least he will…" I said.

"He IS already talking…how old is he?"

"3 months old."

*5 Years Later, Rex.*

I looked around the mess hall as I walked in and spotted my target, no one noticed me, good…the cloaking generator Brig had helped me to build was working, I stealthily moved around people, tables and chairs until I reached where Uncle Reinhardt was sitting, I grinned maniacally as I pulled my payload out, it was a small instant dissolving pill full of time activated nano-laxatives that I had Auntie Angela cook up for me. I knew that Rein was scheduled for a training sim in three hours with Papa, Auntie Ana, Auntie Tracer, Uncle Jack and Uncle Gabe.

Normally I'd've waited for something like this, buuut…well, Uncle Reinhardt had pulled a prank on Papa, and seeing as how Papa was WAY too stubborn to retaliate, I decided to do it for him. I dropped the pill into Uncle Reinhardt's coffee…just as my cloaking field glitched out.

"Ah! Rex! How are you this Morgen?" Uncle Reinhardt asked as he drank a full half of his coffee. "Wait…where did you come from?"

"Very good! Uh, I was testing a new cloaking field that Brigie helped me to make!" I said.

"And you didn't think to scare the cooks with that kind of technology?! That would be HILARIOUS! Seeing a tray fill itself full of meats then miraculously float away! HA!" Uncle Reinhardt said quietly.

"That's bee a GREAT idea!" I replied, as Auntie Tracer walked by groggily and decided to swipe Uncle Reinhardt's coffee and downed the rest…not good…especially with those leggings she always wore…I winced.

"What is it?" Reinhardt asked before noticing Tracer walk by. He checked his coffe. "DAMNIT LENA! STOP STEALING MEIN KAFFEE!" Reinhardt bellowed.

Tracer, seemingly woken up by this, giggled and blinked over to the cook's station and loaded up on high calorie breakfast pastries…they smelled SOOOO good from here…but they'd make me sick. I grinned anyway and activated my cloaking generator and moved over to the serving line myself, grabbed two scoops of eggs, ten pieces of bacon, five Pork sausage links, four venison sausage patties, three chunks of ham, and a nice helping of hash browns. "HEY! Who's doin' that?" The chef shouted as I walked off with a full tray. I cackled and ran over to where Reinhardt, Jack, Gabe, Ana, Tracer, Papa, McCree, Brigie and Faree now sat, sat my tray down and deactivated my generator as I grabbed a fork and knife off the table.

"When did you develop that?" Auntie Ana asked, the technology existed, but it was mainly used in bases and vehicles, as infantry types were impractical she to being really heavy, and lacking the proper shielding.

"Took me two weeks! Brigie helped me finish it yesterday!" I said proudly.

"How exactly did you get it to work?" Papa asked.

"I…took inspiration from? Auntie Angie's nano-bio-tech. It basically uses the nanites to create light bending fields of their own, reducing produced heat and radiation IMMENSLY, though…they have this glitch that sometimes happens when they get warm enough, causes the whole thing to shut down." I said.

"I'm assuming you are still working on it then?" Winston asked as he walked up, a banana and a jar of peanut butter in hand.

"Yes." I replied.

"I could help you with that…" Winston said as he sat down next to Tracer.

"No offense Winston, but it's more to do with the nanites themselves." I said. "I'd rather have Aunt Angie's help to be honest."

"Makes sense." Winston replied as he dunked his banana in the peanut butter.

"How is that rapid munitions printer working out so far?" Uncle Gabe asked.

"I've gotten it to print entire fully loaded Hellfire shotguns, but it doesn't like printing individual shells." I replied.

"Good enough for me." Uncle Gabe said.

"How about Pulse Rifle mags?" Uncle Jack asked.

"Still trying to find out how to get them to charge without hooking them up to the base's power supply." I replied after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"You could try using a small Core-tech core…" Papa suggested.

"You'd let me do that?" I asked.

"So long as ya build it yerself yeah." Papa replied. "I don't really have the resources to do it m'self, my last batch is getting shipped out to our Middle Eastern post, another conflict broke out last night, so they meant some more defenses."

"Sometimes I wonder what's going on over there." Tracer said.

"People five hundred years ago think very differently than today." I piped up in a joking manner.

Both Brigie, Faree and Papa all thwaped me over the head.

"I mean…in some places that is the case." Auntie Ana said with amusement heavy in her voice.

"My Padre went on a tour in Afghanistan once, said the same thing when I asked him about why there was always wars going on down there." Gabe said.

Then Uncle Jack's wrist comm went off.

"Looks like it's time for our morning strategy brief." Jack said as he stood up with his empty tray, everyone but Myself, Brigie And Faree got up as well.

"What are you planning?!" Brigie whisper helped at me.

"My dearest sister, what do you mean?" I asked innocently.

"You said you weren't going to use that until you fixed it!" Faree whispered at me.

"And you are still another WEEK from fixing it!" Brigie whispered. "You said it yourself!"

"Guten Morgen children!" Auntie Angie said as she approached.

"Heya auntie Angie!" I said cheerily through a mouthful of bacon.

"How did those nano-laxatives work out for you?" Angela asked.

I thought back to the horrid shit the cat left in the litter box after it was trapped there for an hour.

"Very well!"

"So that's what happened to the cat…" Brigie observed.

"I thought you said you were constipated." Angie said, setting about her rather healthy breakfast.

"Uhhh…Uncle Reinhardt is…" I said.

"Then why did he not come to me? Why send you?"

"Pride, and he didn't…" I said.

Angie immediately glared at me. "You know vey well that Reinhardt is not that prideful."

"I only gave him a half dose!" I said in my defense.

"Ohhhh…so how did you deliver it?" Angie asked sardonically.

"…I slipped a pill into his coffee…"

"That would be a full dose…" Angie said.

"Ehhh…Tracer kinda stops half of his coffee…" I said reluctantly.

"You do realize that even half a dose can leave one on a toilet for two hours, especially if they aren't constipated." Angie said.

"Is this about the flash-mine Uncle Reinhardt left in on Papa's workbench?" Brigie asked.

"Yes."

"I feel like Torbjörn would have told us about this…" Angela observed.

"Eh…it hit me instead." I said.

"No wonder you wanted the nano laxatives…flash mines aren't very pleasant." Angela said.

"Speaking of…I was wondering if you'd help me with my new cloaking generator?" I asked.

"Why not ask Winston?" Angela asked.

"Well…you are the nanite expert…and I based this off of your nanite technology." I said.

"Hmmm…my schedule is surprisingly free today…I suppose I could help you." Angela said.

"Thanks Angie!"

*3 Hours Later*

Myself, Brigie and Faree were all in the air ducts above the sim area, I was giddy with excitement, and sure enough, just as the simulation started, both Reinhardt and Tracer started emitting horrible groans, and they both requested the simulation to end for medical emergencies, immediately the sim shut down and the two ran for he restrooms. I cackled quietly before pressing down on the communicators the three of us shared twice, signaling for a hasty retreat.

After we exited the ducts in a utility closed not far from the living quarters.

"Ha! That was awesome! SOOO worth it if they catch us!" Faree exclaimed, no doubt thinking of the looks on their faces and the confused look the rest of their teammates had when the laxatives hit.

"How mad do you think they'll be?" Brigie asked.

"Well, Uncle Reinhardt would just look to prank us back, and Tracer can't do anything really…" I said.

"But we interrupted an official-"

"Actually it was just to keep the old timers in shape, it was all Tracer's idea, otherwise they'd all have some down time." I retorted.

*4 Hours Later*

I sat on a specially modified bar stool that had come from the on-base bar before I had modified it, and hunched over a work bench looking at the newly modified cloaking generator, so far, it had lasted ten minutes before I had to shut it down to replace the battery with a core-tech power cell I had built. Mercy's expertise had been instrumental in fixing the glitch, apparently I could use many more nanites than the field had been previously, thus reducing the size of the field that each nanite had to produce and reducing the heat each nanite produced as well.

"Rex!" Papa called out as he entered our family quarters, it was a three bedroom ordeal with living room and kitchen, the master bedroom had been converted into a pseudo-workshop, my room was taken by Mama and Papa and I was bunking with Brigie, and neither of us minded, which was the only reason why it was even done, Hell it helped me a lot, as due to my Wolf DNA I was a tad bit…overly social at times, meaning I often liked to sleep in close proximity to or in direct contact with, people I subconsciously deemed my "Pack", And Brigie didn't really mind that.

"Yes Papa?" I asked walking into the living room.

"Did you slip nano-laxatives into Tracer's coffee?" He asked accusingly.

"No, but she stole some of Uncle Reinhardt's Coffee." I replied truthfully.

"So you didn't mean to hit Tracer with that?" Papa questioned.

"Nope!" I replied.

"You only meant to hit Reinhardt?"

"Yup!"

"Good! Now I only have to deal with one mischievous prankster!" Papa said before turning to walk out the door.

*1 year later.*

"Rex! Brigitte! Meet my Neice and Nephew! Gunter and Greta!" Uncle Reinhardt announces as he stepped aside revealing two rather down looking twins that looked about seven years old. "They will be staying with me for the foreseeable future due to…parental failures."

"What?" Faree asked.

The boy, Gunter, who had long blonde hair done up in a mullet, sighed.

And the girl, Greta, who had her hair cut in a pixie cut, spoke up. "Momma And Papa threw us out onto the streets." She sounded rather depressed.

I smelled the depression wagging off of them in droves, as well as the pain and long drawn out suffering, reminds me of what Uncle Jack smells like when I walk by him on his way back from the bar, and my keen eyes picked out bruises of various ages, either towards the end of their life span or as fresh as yesterday. I sniffed the air purposefully. "Smells like more than that."

"Aye…their parents did not care for them much…my brother-in-law's doing no doubt." Uncle Reinhardt said sadly.

In almost a second, I smelled the changes in Brigie's demeanor, she went from angry, sad then resolved in under a second. She walked up to the two kids and put on her bravest smile. "Well, what your parents did matters nothing, here, there is nothing but love and support for you two!" She exclaimed loudly, no doubt being heard from one end of the hallway to another. The rather buff and tall eight year old girl enveloped both of them in a crushing hug.

Then their stomachs rumbled.

"Sounds like you two you two are hungry!" Faree exclaimed with a laugh before the three of us dragged the twins to the mess hall.

*3 month's later.*

I looked at the two twins, in the three months that they had been here, they had bulked up significantly, being in possession of muscle mass more significant than both Brigie and Faree combined, though it was nothing compared to my own. And they smiled much more, having taken after Reinhardt's demeanor quite nicely. Often times they would come to our family's quarters with blanket and pillow in tow and ask to sleep there, Reinhardt's snoring at the end of the hall rather audible. To which we'd sneak Faree out of her quarters and fold out our bed/couch number in the living room and we'd all fall asleep in a massive bundle, more often than not, I was on top of the pile due to my protective nature.

"What's up?" I asked, it was very rarely that they would approach me in the family workshop, which had been expanded into the courtyard out side of the living quarters..

They grinned mischievously.

"Shit." I said in alarm as they attempted to rush me. To which I stood atop the stool and and leapt over them, spotting and smelling pink hair dye on them. I landed and rolled before taking off in a sprint, however, they had barred the door behind themselves, and just as I started to move the desk, they tackled me, tied me up and started spraying copious amounts of spray on hair-dye on me, thankfully they avoided getting it in my wolf ears. I howled as I struggled, they laughed maniacally and stuffed a gag in my mouth, and after a good three minutes, they slapped a sticky note on my face and ran for one of the exterior windows as the banging at the door increased. They slipped away just as Uncle Reinhardt, Papa, Uncle Jack, Uncle Gabe, Auntie Tracer and Auntie Mercy busted in.

I musta been a sight for sore eyes as Uncle Jack, Uncle Reyes and Auntie Tracer fell over laughing, I vaguely picked up: "It's-its so pink!" From Uncle Reyes.

"What happened?!" Papa demanded.

"Greta and Gunter!" I replied.

Auntie Angie picked the note off my face. "Wow."

Angie showed it to me, it was a colored in drawing of a toilet full of brown liquid…

"Reinhardt…" Papa began, seething.

"I only told them about it! I swear!" He replied hastily.

"Uh…why does this look familiar, Lena?" Angie accused holding up the canister of hair dye.

"Um…uh…" Tracer stammered, she stopped laughing the moment Angie picked up the canister, as did everyone else.

"Still has some in iiiit!" Angie said in a sing-song voice, with a malicious smile on her face.

"Hrt hrrr!" I groweled through the gag.

"Oh god! Not that horrid color again!" Obviously referring to the time she had to go under cover at a Goth/Punk/Emo Convention. She turned to run, only for Uncle Gabe to close the door and stand in front of it. Uncle Jack tackled her to the ground and Angie started shaking the can furiously as she approached Tracer.

Papa and Uncle Reinhardt untied me and removed the gag from my mouth. And for about six minutes we stood there laughing as Uncle Jack and Aunt Angie gave Aunt Tracer a new hair color.

*3 Years later.*

Uncle Jack smelled upset, and he looked that way too, as he boarded an Orca headed for some place called Busan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NOTE: hair-dye was not permanent. Reinhardt will not be kicked from Overwatch, and Yes. THE GLORIOUS ROCKET GREMLIN'S APPEARANCE IS NIGH! And yes, the cloaking tech will appear again, consider it akin to an official ability.


	3. Chapter 3

Talon Breaker

Chapter 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*ETA 5 Years to Overwatch shut down, 10 Years to Overwatch Recall.*

I looked at the sad little girl standing in front of us all, with Uncle Jack standing behind her. She looked to be about 9, had long Brown hair that reached her mid-back, and had pink nano-ink tattoos(which were basically nano-bots that worked as a form of ink that could change color, even mimicking flesh, it had long since phased out needle-work tattoos, as such most countries allowed children past the age of five to get them, as they were not in any way permanent), her brown eyes were filled and pink and puffy with tears, she wore a pink shirt with a white cartoon bunny on the front as well as a pair of blue-jeans, and white sneakers, hanging from her wrist was a pink stone bunny charm. I smelled the grief wafting from her like it was a fucking pot-roast.

"Everyone, this, is Hana Song, her mother was Sarah Jackson, my long time friend from the SEP, her Father was Kung Song, a once renowned E-Sports Celebrity in Korea, they…they both died last week in a rogue Omnic attack, Sarah left her daughter to be cared for by me, in her Will." Jack said.

Then a notification blared across the intercom system: "Commander Morrison to the briefing room, Commander Morrison to the Briefing Room."

"I trust I can leave her with you guys for now?" Jack asked.

"You betcha!" Tracer replied.

"She's in good hands Jack." Papa said.

He kneeled down and spoke to her softly, out of respect I didn't try to listen in.

Once Jack stood back up, he held her hand as she moved over to us, then headed to the briefing room.

Deciding to take us to the Courtyard, they, being Papa, Tracer, Ana, Reinhardt and Mama, I.e. everyone that didn't only show up to meet Hana then get back to work, ushered us out of the hangar and towards the central courtyard that also had a nice play ground in it.

After we arrived, I kept staring at Hana from about ten feet away, outside of the circle of other kids that were trying to comfort the crying girl. Then an idea struck me, I dropped a holographic projector, and switched on my cloaking generator, and headed directly towards the Infirmary.

After sneaking through the vents for a bit, I finally hit Angie's office and started lowering myself out of the vent via a grappling line I designed last year. I lowered myself down to her desk, on the opposite side of the room Angie was working on some sort of staff, I'd try to help her with it later, after all, I was the local genius on micro-assembly forges, an offshoot of Core-Tech. Just as I grasped the handle on a certain drawer, Angie spoke up.

"I know for a fact you are not trying to steal my chocolates for yourself Rex, so why are you?" Angie asked allowed.

Maybe if is stayed silent-

"I can hear your field generator, others might miss it, but my hearing is better than even Jack's and I practically helped you build that thing." She said.

"Alright." I said de-cloaking. "I wanted to try to cheer the new girl up."

"Awww…that's so sweet, you barely know her and you're already looking out for her!" Angie said.

"I just-she makes me feel sad when she's sad!" I said.

"Even more-so than when Brigitte is sad?" Angie asked.

I thought for a second. "Yes? Maybe?"

"Awww…love at first sight! How cute."

"Shut up." I grumbled as I opened the drawer to reveal the box of Swiss chocolates.

"You May take them, I was planning on going into town later today anyways." Angie said, as she finished assembling her staff thingie and pointed it at me. I didn't worry as she never really made Weapons…ever. However, I kinda wish it was a taser. As a blue beam flew from her staff and started feeding energy to my grappling line reel causing it to speed up, causing me to slam into the top of the duct. "That worked!" She whooped cheerily, as the blue beam shut off.

After another few minutes crawling through the ducts I reappeared in the courtyard, cloak engaged. I walked up to where the other kids were, to find Brigitte tossing my holo-projector up and down in her had. I disengaged my cloak where Fareeha immediately punched me in the gut.

"Where were you?!" Demanded my older sister.

I held up the box, before instantly withdrawing it and shoving my hand into Brigitte's forehead as she made for the box. Without a word, Gunter and Greta restrained the sweets living 13 year old body builder. I walked over to Hana who was still crying. My heart shattered in the close proximity to her, the smells, the sounds, some would call me an Empath with my abilities…but, it only really affected me when it was people I bonded with, though not even when Brigitte was devastated by the loss of our cat, thankfully we had decided to get a pet Wolf Puppy instead of another ungrateful fur-ball made of hate, malice and razor blades, was unaffected by emotions this much, and why was my stomach fluttering so much? I know I ate an hour ago. I shoved those thoughts aside as I noticed Hana taking notice of me. "Hi Hana…I'm Rex…I Uh, I don't know about you, and I can't eat these, but I know that whenever my sister is feeling down, eating sweets always makes her feel better, sooo…I kinda swiped these from my Auntie Angie." I said calmly to the other 9 year old.

"T-thank y-you, b-but t-that's not gonna h-help m-me…" Hana whispered quietly as she broke down again.

Oh…shit, I made it worse…think Rex! She was from Korea…I didn't know anything in Korean, but…Korea did have a decently sized Russian Speaking population since the Omnic crisis, it wasn't the same as it was directly after, but I doubt that many people all moved back by now.

"Rastsvetali yabloni i grushi,

Poplyli tumany nad rekoy;

Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha,

Na vysokiy bereg, na krutoy.

Vykhodila, pesnyu zavodila

Pro stepnogo, sizogo orla,

Pro togo, kotorogo lyubila,

Pro togo, ch'i pis'ma beregla.

Oy, ty pesnya, pesenka devich'ya,

Ty leti za yasnym solntsem vsled,

I boytsu na dal'nem pogranich'e

Ot Katyushi pereday privet.

Pust' on vspomnit devushku prostuyu,

Pust' uslyshit', kak ona poet,

Pust' on zemlyu berezhet rodnuyu,

A lyubov' Katyusha sberezhet.

Rasshchvetali yabloni i grushi,

Poplyli tumany nad rekoy;

Vykhodila na bereg Katyusha,

Na vysokiy bereg, na krutoy." As I sung, she slowly stopped crying, and by the end, she was staring at me.

"Where did you learn that?" She asked softly.

"I know many things, I am…not a normal boy…I must keep my mind occupied otherwise…well, I tend to act…Weird…" I said. "Katyusha was one of the first things in Russian I learned, I would have gone for the Cossack Lullaby, buuut…my rendition of that song is a bit…rusty."

"I…I remember hearing it at some of the old Russian Culture festivals we had in Busan for all of the displaced refugees." Hana said.

"I kinda figured that." I replied.

"Haha!" Hana laughed cutely.

That laugh…it caused…fluttering…did I eat something bad? Desperate to break the silent stare we shared, I noticed something sticking out of her pink duffel bag.

"Is that an Alienware 20-Alpha4?" I asked.

She perked up and smiled. "Yeah!" She hastily pulled it out, it was obviously customized, being pink with the same Rabbit Emblem on it as her shirt, and it had a signature…For my favorite little Diva, Love: Shannon "Shamrock" O'Connor. …though the i was a bit low and he bar blow the Dow was a bit faded.

"NO WAY! Is that really Shamrock's Signature?!" I asked aloud.

Immediately, Brigitte poked her head form the pile of squirming bodies, her, the twins and Fareeha had apparently gotten into a wrestling match. "What?"

"Yep! My daddy was…" She began.

"Yeah, the Black Rabbit." I said, the name Kung Song finally clicking.

"Were you a fan?" Hana asked excitedly.

"I mean, I followed his career, but I LOOOVED watching Shamrock, she always had this…graceful brutality to her play-style." I said. "Brigitte loved watching the Black Rabbit though."

"I know! I played against her in Starcraft II once! She took fifteen minutes to beat me!" She beamed at me.

"NO WAY!" I shouted, normally a game against Shamrock lasted about 45 seconds past the rush limit.

"Uh-huh! She said I had the makings of a real pro!" She announced.

"Is that where the Diva nickname came in?" I asked.

"Yeah…she gave it to me as a sort of ironic gesture, said that 'Unlike a Diva, you reach out for victory and grasp at it like it's the last pint o' good beer in tha whole town, and Love? You fight like a you tha third monkey on the Ark's ramp to get it.'" Hana said, doing an almost perfect impression of the famous Scotswoman.

As Hana booted up her computer, he desktop flashed with all the games she had…damn…I had a few games, namely some First Person Shooters and a hand-full of RTSs. Then I noticed a particular icon on her holo-screen. "Is that…Dawn Of War: Ultimate Apocalypse mod?" It was a game older than Star Craft II and she clearly used the mod that extended it's life time several decades.

"You have it too?" Hana asked. "I…I love the game…it's just that the AI is SOOO boring."

I grinned and turned to my companions. "LAN PARTY!" I announced.

Brigitte popped out of the pile. "I'll grab the snacks!"

"We'll go get our PCs." Fareeha, Gunter and Greta said simultaneously.

I hauled Hana too her feet grabbed her bag, slung it over my massive shoulders and dragged her by the hand towards the living quarters.

In under ten minutes we had all of the PCs set up in a circle on the coffee table, we had various unhealthy snacks ranging from boxes of candy to a case of teriyaki beef jerky.

"Wow…you guys set up fast." Hana observed.

"You should see how fast we set up for a prank war!" Brigitte exclaimed.

"Um…do I have to worry about that?" Hana asked.

"Nah, not since I got Gunter and Greta back for the pink hair B.S. we mainly just prank other people around the base…it can honestly be terrifying what two engineers, an acrobat, and two of the most devious minds on base can do…" I said.

"How did you get them back for that?" Brigitte asked.

"Remember the loud bang that came from down the hall about a week after that?"

"No!"

"Paint-glitter Bomb!" I said.

"Wait, pink hair?" Hana asked.

I saw Fareeha reach for her phone.

"NO! DO NOT SPEAK OF THAT!" I shouted dramatically, slamming my fist on the coffee table. "I still have nightmares!"

"Let's get this started!" Brigitte shouted, shoving the sum total contents of a package of Swiss Rolls down her gullet.

"Woo!" Gunter exclaimed booting up his computer.

*3 hours later.*

"Wow." Fareeha said as the defeat screen flashed again.

"Are you sure Greta and Gunter were useless?" Brigitte asked. I moved my screen to look at their bases…where they had started trolling each other by placing down defensive walls in each others' base areas…they had chosen Imperial Guard, both of them. Brigitte was Space Marines. Fareeha was the Eldar. I was playing Orks and Hana had picked Tyrranids…and she had stomped us for the past six consecutive matches, no matter the map, she always got an early stream of Gaunts and ripper swarms going before she'd hurl every big fucker she could que up at us.

"Grrr…Alright! New game!" I declared.

I went into the settings screen and switched off Ultimate notifications. And picked IG.

"Wait…are you?" Brigitte asked.

"I WILL WIN ONE GAME TODAY!" I shouted.

"Oh yeah." Fareeha cackled. She picked IG as well.

Brig sighed and picked Space Marines again.

It was the same picks as last time for the other three.

Immediately, I qued up several squads of Guardsmen and two tech priests. I sent them to the two choke points and started setting up an impressive grid of fortified walls and turrets, Fareeha aided my efforts by placing earth-shaker turrets and Brigitte added her own turrets, as well as queuing up her arty units.

Hana's swarms fell upon a wall of guns and smashed apart by copious amounts arty. Soon enough we all had titans holding the line, supported by artillery, gunships, super heavy armor and tanks, every section of wall had a tech priest or marine assigned to it. Just as the thirty minute mark passed my nuclear bunker was finished researching doomsday weapons.

I qued up an endless spawn of Deathstrike missile launchers. After the first spawned, Fareeha pinged a base location, it was IG and immediately hit by a nuclear missile. Then the next one spawned. Another ping and Gunter threw his hands up in defeat as the army he had actually started building was vaporized, alongside his base.

"Talk about and offensive defense…" Hana muttered.

And the game was over.

"Woohoo!" Both me and Hana exclaimed.

"But…you lost!" I said to her.

"Yeah, but I never thought I'd learn a new way to play the game! I was so stuck on my StarCraft II ways I never thought to use other factions and defensive tactics!" Hana claimed.

"We just created a monster huh?" Brigitte asked.

"We're doomed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NOTE: After this next chapter things will start to get interesting…also yes, the main pairing is Rex and .


	4. Chapter 4

Talon Breaker

Chapter 4

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*ETA 2 Years to Overwatch collapse, 7 Years to recall*

I watched as Hana and Jack trained, nothing too serious, just some light sparring with pads. I immediately thought back to why Hana was doing this.

*Flashback, 2 Years ago.*

I sat in the workshop late at night looking over a new armor design, it was light and flexible, yet strong and durable, it used primarily liquid armor, with solid plates similar to those on Angie's Valkyrie suit but thicker. However my thinking was interrupted by the sounds of panicked breathing and scared muttering. It was Hana again, Jack was off base doing inspections, so Hana slept in our living room, and she was having night terrors again.

I sighed and saved my changes, not upset that my work was interrupted, but sad that she was still having them.

I exited the workshop, and saw Hana thrashing violently on the pull out couch. Immediately I crossed the distance and shook her awake, she woke up with a start and punched me.

"OH!"

"Shhh!"

"Oh…sorry." She whispered.

I worked my jaw a bit. "No problem at all."

I saw the glow of my healing factor in her eyes and her face drooped, and she started to cry.

I hugged her tightly as she cried, rocking her back and forth. "I'm so fucking tired of these damned dreams…" She sobbed out.

I simply patted her on the back.

She kept crying, her sobbing getting more intense. "I'm so tired of feeling so vulnerable…so weak."

I thought for a moment, at this point, Jack spent as much time as he could with Hana, maybe, if I were to talk to him, I could get him to teach her how to fight…

*Present Day*

And he had, but he had roped me into teaching her how to SHOOT, not just at a paper target from 50 yards, but at pop-up targets, hostage situations and targets that shot back…with paintballs, we at Overwatch are NOT savages! Despite Gabe's best efforts to the contrary.

After two years, Hana was finally starting to get REALLY GOOD. It was 2-2 Jack-Hana, match point, and so far? Jack was on his back foot. "MATCH POINT! HANA!" I shouted. Hana had tried to sweep Jack's legs out from under him, but as Jack stepped back, she stopped the spin of her foot, planted it and used that leg to drive her padded head into Jack's gut. I looked at Hana she wore a suit of my design, it was a body suit blue, white and pink it was liquid armor only with the external layer being a Kevlar and titanium weave, it resembled that of what was used by Korean MEKA Pilots since they switched to piloted Mecha, and it had her bunny emblem on various spots of the body suit.

"Ha! Good job kid." Jack said ruffling her hair after she removed her helmet. She beamed and hugged her adoptive father.

"You ready to try to beat Jack's time on the course?" I asked approaching her, tossing her, her Light Pistol, it was roughly based upon the one used by MEKA Pilots, though I had given it a bit more juice, meaning that instead of a 60 Round magazine of shots, it was twenty with three times the charge per shot. She had improved in the shooting department as well, surpassing Ana and Gabe's times, though that was because Gabe always hit hostages incurring time penalties, and those shotguns weren't real good for accuracy bonuses either, but she had yet to surpass Jack's and not even come close to beating mine.

"You bet!" Hana responded enthusiastically.

Three minutes later, Jack was staring at the leader board like a fish out of water. He turned to me. "What drugs have you been feeding her?"

I simply smirked as Hana walked in from the course.

"How'd I do?" She asked.

I pointed at the leader board.

"Yes!" She announced. Her time had been 30.02. Jack's fastest time was 31.02.

I chuckled as I walked past in my armor, it was the one I had designed two years ago, it was a black undersuit(the liquid armor) with silvery colored pseudo metallic plates, they mirrored the texture and consistency of Angie's Armor plates, only ,again, thicker, and without the white paint, thankfully I didn't have to worry about remaking it, as I stopped growing about a year ago, topping out at 7' 6" with 330lbs of pure muscle. I grabbed my rifle off the rack as I headed to the course, it was a custom made bullpup rifle chambered in a proprietary 11x65mm bottlenecked cartridge, most people used some form of energy weapon these days, but me? I preferred the kick of a good rifle, the bang of a big round, and the smell of burning cordite. That being said it still used technological enhancements like McCree's rounds. It was fed by a helical canister type drum that held 45 rounds, it had an integrated for grip, the primary pistol grip took heavily after the IWI Tavor of old, as did the rest of the gun, and had a multi-spectrum laser sight as well as a holographic projection sight.

After about thirty seconds, I was down one magazine and stood triumphantly in my armor as the two stared at my new score, 14.53 seconds, it wasn't my best, that being 13.96, but it was still leagues ahead of everyone else that ever used the course.

"Damn…you're getting slow!" Hana exclaimed.

"You're still at more than half my time scrub." I said.

*1 Year later*

I looked at the group assembled in front of me. Brigitte, Fareeha, Gunter, Greta and Hana, they, being Genji, Reinhardt, Tracer, McCree, Winston and Ana had all chosen to start a prank war, some of us still had the remains of glitter bombs on us, bruises from slipping while walking through our own doors, fresh socks from plastic wrapped toilet seats and so on…we were out to get revenge.

"Friends, Family, Loved ones…Gunter."

"Hey!"

"We have all been wronged." Brigitte tapped the side of her head causing a bit of Glitter to sprinkle out, Hana ran her hands through her hair, causing them to come back covered in shaving cream, Gunter rubbed his ass, Greta was blinking furiously and my ears were still ringing…as well as my atomic having been painted bright neon pink, nothing a good nano-paint remover wouldn't take care of. "We must retaliate! We the prank masters of Overwatch HQ will not be outdone! We shall take the fight to the enemy! And we shall need a plan to do it." I cleared a large space on my drawing board and rolled out a map of the entire base. "Fareeha! You are in charge of Genji, he is very good at avoiding traps, I've rigged up several motion activated flash-bang mines, they are keyed to Genji's IFF tag and the nano-paint will make them blend seamlessly with their surroundings, take them and place them along his normal routes, key choke points are here, here, and here." I said pointing out the door to the training room, the door to his quarters, and the section of hallway that lead up to where he normally intercepted Angie. "Brigitte! You are in charge of making Tracer miserable, in this bag is payment to the chef and several nano-laxative pills with varying time activations programmed into them. You are to meet with the head chef and provide him the bag, he will take care of everything." I handed Brigitte a small bag the size of a wallet. "Gunter, you take care of Ana, use trip wire and laser detonators to throw her off, I have rigged up several glitter/paint claymores, use the various triggers at your discretion. Greta McCree shall be easiest to take care of seeing as how he will already be drinking, your Weapons will be these." I handed the German girl a specially crafted box of cigars, they would act as a trigger, to a pair of electro patches that would blend in with his clothing upon placement, and hit him with enough juice to rival a riot taser, since he was normally piss drunk by the time of operation start, it would arguably be the easiest task of them all. "Hana you will take care of Winston, here is a jar of a specially blended mixture of soda, honey and scent remover…apply it to his keyboard, and here is a shock jar made to resemble peanut butter." I handed Hana a non-descript glass Mason jar of yellow-clear sloshy liquid, and a jar made to appear as Winston's favorite peanut butter. "On top of all of this, you will each leave these notes around each of your targets, Brigitte yours is in the bag and will be included in Tracer's Dinner, Gunter here is a package of Egyptian Treats laced with Ghost Chili Pepper extract that has been refined to overload even Ana's numb taste buds leave the note on the package, Hana, leave yours with the peanut butter, Fareeha, leave yours with this package of specially ordered Japanese sweets, Greta leave yours on McCree's Cigar box."

"What will you do to Reinhardt?" Brigitte asked.

I grinned held up a box, a box which had a stink bomb linked to the lid, as well as a bottle of the same Ghost Chili extract, that I planned on dumping into his Beer, and another jug that resembled milk but was really just more pepper extract in disguise.

"You are evil." Hana piped up.

*approx 24 hours later*

We all stared in awe at the fruits of our labor. Tracer was confined to the Infirmary toilet, Genji was being treated for three cases of Flashbangs at face level, thankfully his armor protected him from any permanent damage, Ana had taken a bite of the treats, only to recoil at the heat, and the chili extract had splashed all over her face, Reinhardt had done the same, splashing the fake milk down his mouth and all over his face, McCree was being treated for minor electrical burns, and Winston was as well.

Angie however was staring at us. Then she smiled. "I must admit, out of all of your collective stunts and Pranks, this one is the funniest!"

Jack walked in and sighed. "I need a vacation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NOTE: up next is the Fall of Overwatch, and yes, I have fiddled with the timeline of events.


	5. Chapter 5

Talon Breaker

Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*1 Month Before the Fall…it is Nigh. 5 Years 2 Months Before the Recall.*

I stood beside Fareeha, the day was dark, and Nature thought it funny to make it rain, everyone was sad, even those who could hide it from everyone else, couldn't hide it from me, everyone's scent was that of loss and sadness, why? Because Ana had died in the line of duty, the oldest of us had lost a dear friend, and the rest of us? We had lost a mother figure.

I side hugged Fareeha and Brigitte, who were clutching each other tightly, with one arm while I held Hana with my other as she cried into my suit jacket while Jack had the Eulogy. To our left Reinhardt had the twins huddled up against him on either side. Past them was Angie, then was Tracer, Winston, Gabe and Liao. Behind us was everyone else, to our right was Mama and Papa, our pet wolf, Spike, sat in front of me, whining, he came from Horizon alongside Winston, and while not as smart as Winston he could still speak via an implanted translator, he was still a very smart and capable animal not as much as a human but still pretty up there, he had come to find all of Overwatch as his Pack, just as I had, and was mourning just as hard as the rest of us.

We all watched as Jack stepped back, and the coffin was lowered into the earth…and Fareeha, bless her kind heart, broke down even more, what had once been choked back and silent sobs was now body wracking sobs of despair .

No one found the body, but the various armor cams and medical sensors proved that she had died…she may have been the best sniper the world had ever seen, but some people…some assassins, went unseen by the world.

"وداعا يا أمي"

*1 Month Later.*

I woke up next to three people, on my left, Hana was clinging to my arm, on my right, Brigitte and Fareeha were sound asleep curled together in a way that only two friends that knew each other from birth could do, and somehow still make look innocent.

Hana was here because Jack was on a mission, Fareeha was here because Papa had volunteered to take care of her, and Brigitte was…Brigitte, she was mumbling something about pie and strudels and stuff in her sleep.

What woke me up? The sound of FUCKING GUNFIRE!

I got up slowly, moved to my workshop, grabbed my armor, my weapons, which now included a Kris's Vector refitted to Fire .45 WinMag and modifier to be fired with one hand, and all of my gadgets, a cloaking field generator, a grappling line and reel, personal shield emitter, wrist mounted energy pulse emitter and a wrist mounted Tesla generator.

As I moved to exit the quarters Spike followed me.

I signaled for him to stay.

"But-" he began.

"No, I'll take care of it." I whispered back.

I exited the quarters and headed for the source of the gunfire, the Command Center on the other side of the base.

I entered the Command Center under the cloak of my stealth generator, and saw who was fighting. It was Jack and Gabe, however, I picked up another sound over the gunfire…a faint beep…BOMB! I used my multi-spectrum vision to search for it…THERE! Over by the Command Console I ran to it in hopes of defusing it, at the same time I also set off the fire alarm, however, as I was running for the bomb, a cat walk fell on me, probably having taken a hit from Gabe's Grenade Launcher.

I struggled to push the mountain of metal off of me, however my arms were pinned, I couldn't do anything if I tried.

"Jack! Gabe! Bomb!" I shouted from under the rubble. They couldn't here me, they were too focused on each other…I know they hadn't been getting along recently, especially after Ana's death…but THIS? I kept shouting at them, but no luck, and after a good minute, the bomb went off…everything was white.

*Roughly 12 Hours after the Fall, 5 Years to recall. Mercy.*

The cleanup efforts were going good, we were only missing three people, however…those that were accounted for? We had lost Gunter, beyond saving, Greta was badly wounded. Gunter had ran back into the base, trying to find Rex, but was caught in the blast. Greta had begun to chase him in, but was thrown back by the shock of the blast. We had all lost many things…and the worst part? Once we were done with cleanup operations here, Overwatch was to be disbanded.

"I've got someone! It's Rex!" McCree shouted as he shoved aside a chunk of concrete.

Myself, Torbjörn, Brigitte, Reinhardt and Fareeha all moved over to help McCree dig the 14 year old from the rubble.

When we had most of it cleared Rex woke up, the red slots in his mask reappearing as his eyes opened, and started to push the rubble off of him with ease.

"Rex!" Brigitte cried out as she latched onto her younger brother, joined soon after by Fareeha, Hana and Torbjörn.

"What happened? How did you survive?" Reinhardt asked incredulously.

Rex reached towards his belt, plucked something off of it, and tossed it at Reinhardt.

"As for the other question? All I know is that somehow…Talon planted a bomb underneath the Command Console." Rex said.

"Where are Commander's Reyes and Morrison?" McCree asked.

"I…don't know…" Rex said. "Last I saw them they were trying to turn each other into Swiss cheese…Wait…where are Greta and Gunter?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NOTE: no, Gunter is not "Overwatch Dead", I know this chapter was short, and from here on out, this'll be a wee bit more…action packed revenge murder quest, less family comedy…And I MIGHT do a spin off involving Rex's younger life and antics…Hell, send me some prompts/short stories via PM involving a young Rex and his friends, if I don't do a spin off, they'll definitely appear as flashbacks later on in the story…

TRANSLATION: وداعا يا أمي means: Goodbye, Mother. In Arabic…at least that's what Google Translate tells me…kinda hard to spell check a language that uses and entirely different alphabet than you are use to…


End file.
